customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Colorful World! Live (2016 re-released) (US released) (battybarney2014's version)
Barney's Colorful World! Live (also known as "Barney's Colorful World! Live Show", also known as "Barney Live in Concert - Barney's Colorful World!", and also known as "Barney Live! - The Colorful World Tour") is a Barney Home Video that will be re-released on the US DVD on September 17, 2016 in the United States, and Canada. It will be a re-released of the 2004 Barney Home Video of the same name. Plot Barney and his friends go places in the colorful world including the jungle, the land of ice and snow, the beach and under the sea. Educational Theme: A Colorful World Adventure Cast *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Mom *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Mike *Donny *Gina *Sarah *Monkey *Elephant *Polar Bear *Penguins *Ginger the Dog *Duckies *Starfish *Fishes *Whale *The Audience Songs #Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Being Together #Mr. Knickerbocker #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #The Elephant Song #If All the Raindrops #The Wheels on the Bus #It's C-C, Cold BRRRR! #Look at Me I'm Dancing! #The Rainbow Song #I'd Love to Sail #The Baby Bop Hop #Mister Sun #BINGO #Castles So High #The Duckies Do #If I Lived Under the Sea #Bubbles #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Just Imagine #Colors All Around #I Love You Language Audio *English Dolby Digital Stereo CC *Czech Dolby Digital Stereo *Arabic Dolby Digital Stereo Special Features #Song Selection with 24 Songs from the 2004 Barney Home Video called "Barney's Colorful World! Live" #The 2004 Barney Soundtrack Album called "Barney's Colorful World! Live" with 24 Songs #Barney Book Read Along: Barney's Colorful World! (based on the 2003 Barney live show of the same name) #Barney Book Read Along: Barney Goes on An Airplane Ride #Barney Book Read Along: Barney Goes to the Jungle #Barney Book Read Along: Barney Goes on a City Bus Ride #Barney Book Read Along: Barney Goes to The Land of Ice and Snow #Barney Book Read Along: Barney Goes on a Ship Boat Ride #Barney Book Read Along: Barney Goes to the Beach #Barney Book Read Along: Barney Goes Under the Sea #Barney Interactive Game: Barney's Colorful World Adventure #Let's Learn about the Jungle! - Barney teaches the viewers about The Jungle. #Let's Learn About The Land of Ice and Snow! - Barney teaches the viewers about The Land of Ice and Snow. #Let's Learn About The Beach! - Barney teaches the viewers about The Beach. #Let's Learn About Under The Sea! - Barney teaches the viewers about Under The Sea. #Meet the Kids #Barney Wallpapers #Barney Coloring Pages #Behind the Scenes Featurettes #Hit Entertainment Favorites #Preview Selection Trivia *This home video for this 2015 re-released for the US released will be released by Universal Studios Home Entertainment. *In this 2015 re-released for the US released, It will have the Copyright saying "2004, 2014 Lyons Partnership". Front US DVD Cover *The Words saying "Barney" on the Logo *The Words saying "Barney's Colorful World! Live" *The stage where it has the Season 4 Barney Costume, the Season 6 Baby Bop Costume, the Barney's Musical Castle BJ Costume, and the Colorful World Globe *The Audience Back US DVD Cover *The Color of Dark Black Summary at the Back US DVD Cover It's a live show called "Barney's Colorful World! Live". Join Barney and his friends as they take a trip to places in the colorful world including the jungle, the arctic, the beach and under the sea. It's filled with singing, dancing and more!